About cars and other stuff
by Yoyi-Yi
Summary: Their lives, an old car, a new one. It was happiness. (One-shot, pre-series, normal life, a white Prius)


**Notes:** Reading again _Force over Distance_ this story came to me. Where did Rush's "famous" car came from? And here is the story, enjoy.

* * *

**May 2004**

"We need a new car," she said, looking through the window at their old Renault. It still looked good, but it had problems to start, and the air conditioner didn't work – it was hot in summer and cold in winter.

"How so? It still takes us where we want to go, right?" said her husband, embracing her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. She smiled.

"But its too old. We practically need to buy new parts each week. Maybe we can sell it?"

"Mm... I'll think about it. But for now, I'll use it to go to work," he kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay," she sighed. "But we are not done with this, like that time when I told you that we needed a new washing machine."

She heard him laugh while closing the front door. She smiled again. Nicholas was always like that. While it was true that he didn't pay attention to her when she demanded a new washing machine, it was also true that he and a colleague tried their best to fix her old one and, after that, it was better than before. But in the end they had to buy a new one.

She sat on her desk, taking out cars magazines. On Saturdays, unlike Nicholas, she was free, and this one she would spend her morning looking for new cars.

/0/

Over dinner she asked him again.

"Do you really want a new car?"

"Yes, our Renault doesn't have a CD player and some of the cassettes' sound is deteriorated. Please, let's go and see. Just watching, not buying yet."

He gave her a faint smile. "As you wish, then. When do you want to go?"

"Next Saturday you won't have to go to work, right?"

Nicholas laughed. He seemed happy to see her so cheerful.

"No, I don't. So, do you know where do you want to go?"

"Yes. I also did some research about cars and such. These ones look great to me, what do you think?"

"Maybe in another colour?"

"Ah, no! Not more red cars, please."

They laughed. After washing the dishes they watched a film, cuddling in the sofa. She was half asleep, without paying attention to the TV, listening to Nicholas' heart beat, feeling the heat of his body, warming her. It was a little chilly, wasn't it? This felt good. She felt his hand on her shoulder, fingers doing circles, absent minded. She felt his hot breath when he kissed the top of her head.

"Gloria, sweetheart, lets go to bed."

"Mm-hm."She huddle further into his arms. "...bit more."

He chuckled quietly. "Okay, just five minutes, then I'm going to turn this off and carry you upstairs."

She giggled. "Don't you dare!"

/0/

"A white Prius?" he asked, grimmacing. "I don't know, love. Why white?"

"It can be pink, too."

He looked at her as if she had just lost her mind. She grinned. He shook his head in disbelief. "Not pink. What about blue?"

"Nope. White. This one is really pretty, don't you think?"

"I don't know. I would like it..."

"Green again? Last time you said green, you ended up buying one red."

"That was almost ten years ago. Are you still holding a grudge?"

"Oh, you know me, I never hold grudges."

"Not unless you can take revenge," he said, smiling in defeat.

"What do you think, then?"

"I... Why a Prius? Why not, I don't know, Honda?

"I like that white Prius."

"Mercedes?"

"The name of another woman? Nope, a white Prius."

"Does it have to be right now?"

She stopped. "No. It can be latter. Tomorrow?"

"Let me consider it. Give me a week?"

She sighed. "A week, then. But if another piece of the Renault falls apart I want a new car in front of the house in a hour. And red is-not-allowed."

**June 2004**

"You told me a week!" she protested, pouting.

"I know. It's just that-"

"Yes, yes. I know, your work," he was scribbling in his note pad again. "What is this about? Last time was about a report or something, right?"

"I... ah... They want me to write a reference book about my subject."

"Like an autobiography?"

"More or less." He looked up. "Won't you go late to the rehearsal?"

She checked the hour. "No. New conductor, you know? She wants to talk with each part individually."

"She?"

"Yes. She came yesterday, and asked to talk with wind, then drummers and so on. Us, strings will come after metal wind, which will be in more than three hours."

"What?"

She shrugged. "Apparently, she is a slow talker." She grinned. "Unlike you."

But he didn't say anything. He frowned. She stopped smiling. "What's wrong, Nick?"

"Aren't you soloist?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then, why does she want to talk with you _and_ the rest of violins and violas and violoncellos?"

"Because I am string," she answered as if it were obvious. But for Nicholas it didn't look like that. "Nick, stop thinking about it. It's not as if I'll lose my position. She talked with all the vocals at once."

He smiled devilish. "So she included there soloists too?"

"Yes. And as Karen told me it was all a mess, since they were mixed all the voices."

"I think I don't understand your new conductor."

"Neither do I."

They smiled at each other. After a few seconds, Nicholas went back to scribbling and she looked out the window, spotting something that reminded her how this conversation began.

"When do you say that we will have a new car?"

"Not again, Gloria," Nicholas moaned, making a sound between a whimper and a chuckle.

This time, she was the one smiling devilish.

/0/

"Nick, honey, wake up."

"Mmngrf..."

"What?"

"Mmngrffff..."

"Stop inventing words and wake up, you lazy ass."

She gave a little jump and all the bed shook off. Nicholas, that had his face buried into the pillow, moved his head and opened one eye to give his wife a half asleep stare.

"Gloria, love, sometimes I think you enjoy tormenting me."

She giggled. "But of course I like it, hon. But now, I need you awake, we have an appointment, remember?"

"Yes, yes. Aquarium at eleven o'clock with Constance, I remember. Now, let me sleep some more-"

"Not a chance!" she cut, swooping onto him going to the points where she knew he was weak against tickling.

He barked out a laugh, returning the attack. They laughed and fought, entangling themselves with the sheets. She ended up on top of him, still laughing, looking at his eyes. He was smiling so brightly. They kissed. One slow, sweet kiss.

"I love your eyes," he whispered.

"I love yours," she replied.

He caressed her hair, still looking at her eyes, still smiling. He was so loving. She loved him. They kissed again. And again. Their innocent loving touches became more passionate. And he touched her skin, and she kissed his chest, and their breath combined into their mouths, and their bodies became one.

The bed creaked with each movement. Her voice, and his voice, main theme of their moment, first witness of the passionate tune their hearts, and minds, and bodies and souls made, twisting and mixing their thoughts into one.

"Gloria," he called.

"Nicholas," she breathed.

And the _I love you_ was a murmur, that none of them said, but both heard.

/0/

He was in the kitchen, writing again in those pads. She was nervous. It was today. Appointment with the doctor. Her hands trembled when she took the kettle to make some tea. She almost jumped when he hugged her from behind, covering her hands with his own.

"Is it today?" he asked, quietly.

"Yes." She felt him nodding. "Do you have time?"

"Mm-hm," he answered. "Which hour?"

"Four p.m."

"Stay home today?"

She nodded. "I took the day."

"I'll come and get you, okay? Don't go without me." He kissed her behind her ear. She felt like crying.

"Nicholas..."

"Don't worry, it'll be alright. You will be fine." He kissed her neck now, not letting go, hugging even more tightly.

Gloria felt his own body shivering. Through their entangled fingers she tried to reassure him. He released her, stepping back.

"I'll be back at three o'clock."

She nodded, not looking back, her eyes full of tears by now. The kettle whistled announcing the water was hot. She heard the front door closing. She embraced herself and cried, scared.

When the time came, she heard an unknown klaxon, an unknown engine, and a car door closing. She looked out, through the window to see her husband leaning on a white Prius. He spotted her and smiled, an unsure and small smile.

She smiled back, took her purse and closed the front door with two twist of the key. Nicholas, her Nicholas. He opened his arms and she run towards them.

"What is this?"

"A new car, you wanted one, right?"

She kissed him. "You are so lovely."

He smiled into the second kiss. "You can drive this one, I'll take my old red Renault." She gave him a warning look. He chuckled. "Just until it falls apart and leaves me in the middle of the highway?"

She said nothing. He said nothing.

"Thank you."


End file.
